Tealess
by nindroidzane
Summary: Sensei ran out of tea! And sent Zane to the Dark Island to get more! What will happen when the ninja get tea loss? Will Zane return with tea? Read to find out! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1 - TEA!

**New story! Again!**

**Zane P.O.V**

"Hello brothers. What are you doing?" I ask, coming on to the deck of the bounty. "We're seeing how many cardboard enemies Kai can defeat at once. So far, he can defeat 3 stone warriors, 5 serpentine, 15 skeletons, and his clone self!" Jay says excitingly. "Now you can try the great devourer and the overlord!" Cole says pulling a string and causing two cardboard figures, each as tall as 5000 skyscrapers, to pop up. "And they come with lasers!" Jay exclaims, pushing a button. "I'm going to walk away now. Good luck Kai!" I say, running away as fast as I can. "NOOOO! HELP ME ZANE! HELP MEEEeeeee..." Kai screams with lasers shooting in the background.

"Good morning Sensei! What are you doing today?" I ask Sensei, getting a new start to the day. Without giant laser-shooting pieces of cardboard trying to kill Kai. "Drinking tea. You?" Sensei asks, drinking tea. "Developing a new fear of cardboard." I say, wincing as I hear Kai scream for help again. "Zane, can you do me a favour and go buy me some more tea? I promise there won't be any cardboard." Sensei teases me. At least I think he's teasing me. He looks pretty serious. "No is not an option." "Ok Sensei, I'll get your tea. At least I won't have to hear Kai scream anymore if I do." I hope. "Why would Kai be screaming?" "Go look on deck." "I'd rather not." "Then I'll go buy the tea now." "Make sure to get 50 teas!" "I'm going to leave now!" I shout to Sensei, jumping off the deck. "ZANE! NOOO!" Jay screams. "I'm just buying Sensei some tea!" I shout to him. "Buying Sensei tar?" Cole asks, but that distracts me and I land in a thorn bush. "Ow." I mutter, climbing out. "SORRY ZANE!" Cole and Jay shout in unison. "Come say sorry to me! You have a giant, cardboard great devourer and overlord attacking me! As if the real ones weren't hard enough to beat!" Kai shouts, running around in circles. "SORRY KAI!" Cole and Jay shout, grabbing hammers and running to the cardboard replicas.

There's the tea store! Why is it closed? Maybe this note will explain it. 'The tea store is closed forever, because no one drinks tea anymore. Go drink some coffee!' Lots of people still drink tea! Good thing there's a tea shop right next door! Another note? 'We are closed because we are restocking. Since the other tea store is closed, we have to give everyone in Ninjago tea! Come back next week!' Oh well, I better go tell Sensei he won't be getting tea for a week.

"What do you mean no tea?!" Sensei screams at me. It is not helping that Kai, Cole, Jay and Lloyd are sitting right behind us eating popcorn. "One tea store is closed forever, and the other is restocking. For some reason, those are the only two tea shops in Ninjago." I explain to the enraged Sensei. "No Zane, there is my private tea shop. It is open always." Sensei explains. "Really? Where is it?" I ask. "In the middle of the dark island." Sensei reveals. "Do I have to Sensei? Why can't the others?" "If there is something evil left there, Kai would probably attack it and then come home, forgetting my tea. Jay can't swim without floaties, and I don't want any of the other senseis to see one of my ninja wearing floaties. Cole would probably get thirsty on the way back and drink my tea. Lloyd is a child. Well, on the inside, at least. And you're not doing anything anyway! You're just walking around asking people questions!" Sensei lectures. I could just walk away right now and come back in week. Then I'll come back with tea! Like he was reading my mind, Sensei starts pulling out cardboard Sensei. "I'm gone!" I say, running away.

**There is a LOT more where that came from! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tealoss

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

Kai P.O.V

"How did you do that?" I ask, watching Zane run for his life. "Before Zane left to the tea shop before, he said he was 'Developing a new fear for cardboard.' I thought that it would probably be a good idea to make a cardboard me, so I could scare him when I'm bored. Turns out, it's much more useful than that. And besides, who doesn't have a cardboard Sensei?" Sensei asks jokingly. "I know I do!" I say, smiling and giving Sensei a thumbs up. "What?! How?!" Sensei asks, panicking. "Buy one today at WWW. cardboardSensei .com! Or call us at 153-624-TEA!" I say, still smiling. "Who are you talking to?" Lloyd asks, staring at the panicking Sensei. "Tea loss. It happens to everyone. Even us. Kai and Sensei just happened to be first. Especially Kai, apparently." Jay says shrugging. "I'm going back to bed." Lloyd sighs, walking out the door. "Please hurry Zane!" I hear Cole whispering, before I get a phone call from someone wanting a cardboard Sensei.

Zane P.O.V

Now that I think about it, this was a bad idea. It will probably take me about 5 weeks to get to the Dark Island, find Sensei's secret tea shop, get the tea, and come back. It would be much easier to just wait a week. Plus, I think Sensei's watching me somehow.

Cole P.O.V

"What are you doing, Sensei?" I ask. "Watching Zane." Sensei replies calmly. "How?" "Magic." "How are you using magic?" "I use all kinds of magic behind your backs." "Such as?" "Spirit smoke, pixie dust, magic scrolls, extra sacred flutes, tea that turns you younger, un-hypno spray, snake attracters, instant fangpyre/venomari cure, anti-evil candy canes, a cure for everything disguised as a mushroom, magical beard growing tea..." " I knew it!" Jay shouts from the other room. "Ok then. Sensei, a lot of that stuff could have helped us! Why didn't you use it?!" I ask demandingly. "You guys figured it out, didn't you?" "Yes, but..." "No buts! Go sit in the corner and watch Zane!" "Wha...?" "With this mini plastic telescope!" "Ok..." I say uncertainly. Sensei on tea loss is way too confusing.

Zane P.O.V

I sense an evil presence. It's that guy that collects stuff! Wait, why is he evil? "I'm gonna catch a robot!" He says, walking around in circles. Oh. Well, normally I'd be ok with that, but right now I've got to get Sensei's tea.

As I keep walking, I realize that the random collector guy couldn't have been the evil presence. I still sense it. What is the evil presence?! "It's me!" "Oh no! And invisible mind reader! I'm going to die!" I panic sarcastically. "No! I'm your mind!" "So, my mind is evil?" I ask my mind. "Yes." "Or are you just distracting me until the real enemy gets here?" I ask suspiciously. "Maybe." "Well, I'm going to go now, so..." I say, getting cut off by a giant net. More like caught in a giant net!

**If this chapter is kind of short, I'm sorry.** **Please read my other stories! And please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hay!

**Hi.**

**Lloyd P.O.V**

I wonder if Zane's back? I should probably go see what everyone else is doing, if he's not. "Hey guys." I say, half yawning. But as soon as I step in the room, I instantly regret it. "Cole, Jay." I say, uncertainly. "Yes?" Cole asks, nervously sweating. "Why is Sensei on the ceiling?" "Because he's still on tea loss." "Where is the tea?" "On the dark island, still." "Where's Zane?" "Still getting the tea." "How long was I sleeping?" "WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS?!" Jay screams, flailing his arms around for reasons unknown. "One more." "Fine, go ahead." "Why is Kai advertising Sensei Soap instead of cardboard Sensei? And why does he have Sensei Soap?!" I ask, pointing to Kai, who is currently holding Sensei shaped soap. "That... That doesn't have any sensible answer. That is the only thing I'm sure about anymore." Cole says, looking at Kai with a weird look on his face. "He's been advertising stuff like that since you went back to bed. And the weird part is that he is actually selling that stuff! He doesn't even have a camera or anything to advertise with! It makes no sense!" Jay screams hearing the phone ring. "It's Zane! For all of those Sensei themed products you really need, go to WWW. cardboardSensei .com!" Kai shouts, continuing his unfilmed commercial. "Zane? Why and how are you calling us?" I ask, picking up the phone. "I'm in a giant net!" Zane whispers, the phone all scratchy. "Why is it so fuzzy? Where are you?" "I just told you! In a giant net!" "Why?" "Because someone, or something, caught me in one!" "Why'd they do that?" "Who is this?" "Lloyd, of course." "Give the phone to Kai." "I'd rather not." "Why?" "He's advertising Sensei Cereal." "I don't want to know. Is Cole good?" "Yes." "Give me Cole." "Alright, here." I mutter, grudgingly giving Cole the phone.

**Cole P.O.V**

"Hello?" "Hi Cole." "What's up?" "Did you hear Lloyd's half of the conversation?" "Yes." "What did you hear?" "I heard these. Zane? Why and how are you calling us? Why is it so fuzzy? Where are you? Why? Why'd they do that? Lloyd, of course. I'd rather not. He's advertising Sensei Cereal. Yes. Alright, here. That's all I heard. It's not that clear." "Lloyd asked a lot of questions. Now, before you ask, I'm in a giant net." Zane says, sounding pretty calm for a guy in a giant net. "Cole?" "Yes?" "Tell Sensei his tea might be late." "What if he attacks me?" "At least you won't be in a net." "I'll probably end up in a cage." "Me too." "Well, bye then." "No! Don't leave me!" Zane shouts, as a voice in the background says "Hey!" and the phone hangs up.

**Zane P.O.V**

"Hay is for horses! And other animals such as cows, donkeys, ponies, and sheep." I say, my smartness kicking in. "I eat hay." "Who are you?!" "Who are YOU?" "Because I caught you in it." "_Why_?!" "Because you're a nindroid." "_SO WHAT?!"_ I scream at the guy. "So... Ummm... Actually, I'm not sure." The guy says scratching his head. "This is ridiculous." I mutter, facepalming as I effortlessly kick a hole in the net. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait. Why am I so upset? Whatever." The guy asks himself, walking away. That was weird. Well, I better keep going.

**Jay P.O.V**

"What was that all about?" I ask after Cole hangs up the phone. "Who cares? We have our own problems at the moment." Cole says, gesturing to Kai, who's being mauled by his customers who all want something Sensei-related, and actual Sensei, who is for some reason running in circles, screaming, and slapping anyone who comes close. Who isn't very many people, because he's floating in the air. "That doesn't even make any sense!" "That Sensei's floating?" Cole asks me. "No. That Kai's stuff is actually selling." "Whatever." Cole says, rolling his eyes. "Hey Cole, guess what." "What, Jay?! What do you want?!" ",,,,," "What does that even mean?!" "::" "Are you...?" "$$$" "YOU'RE ON TEA LOSS! YOU'RE SPEAKING IN SYMBOLS!" Cole screams, running away. "! #$/^:.'?+_%={}[]¡`€\|¤÷· £€¥₩《》¿" I say. I think it makes perfect sense.

**Cole P.O.V**

It's official. I'm alone. I'm the only normal one now. I have the one who defies physics, the magical Sensei advertiser, the symbol-speaking one, the one in the giant net, and me. Poor me. It almost makes me WANT to go on tea loss! Plus, now that I think about it, tea loss sounds like either a medical condition, or, something, else...

I'm getting that thought out of my head now. I've got to focus. Focus. Focusss... I'm tired. I know! I know I know I know! I know how to make the others stop freaking me out! I'll tie Sensei to the ground, tape Jay's mouth shut, spray Kai's customers with a hose and steal his Sensei things, his creepy creepy Sensei things... Well, I better get to it! Maybe I'll call Zane first, though. He might of escaped from the net by now. But how? I don't even know how he called here! I'll just type in some random numbers! How about: 153-624-721! Wait! NO! That's The cardboard Sensei number! "Hello? How may I Sensei you?" "Kai? What does that even mean?" "Cole! Since you're my 'brother', you get anything you want, FOR FREE!" "Ummm, no. Bye." I say, hanging up. 189-436-003. "Hello...?" "Cole?" "Zane?!" "Yes?" "Zane!" "Cole...?" "Zane?" "Cole!" "Zane!" "Ok, can we stop now?" "Ok. Are you still in a net?" "Nope." "Good!" "I've got to go, Cole." "Why?" "I have to swim to the Dark Island." "BUT EVERYONE'S ON TEA LOSS!" "By the time I get back, you will be too. What's wrong with everyone else, anyway?" "Sensei is gravity-defying, Kai is Sensei-advertising, and Jay is symbol-speaking." "And Lloyd...?" "Lloyd! I'm not alone!" "I am." "Sorry Zane, I have go find Lloyd!" "Of course you do." Zane says before I hang up the phone without saying bye.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Errm, I don't know!

**Forgive MEEEEEEEE!**

**Zane P.O.V**

Oh, Cole. When will he ever learn? Hanging up on people isn't nice. Plus, I have to swim the ocean. Maybe I'll call Kai. He might have Sensei boats or something... 153-624-721. "Hello? How may I Sensei you? Do you need a Sensei product?" "As weird as it sounds, yes. Yes I do." "Zane? Let me guess! You want... Sensei... gears! You want Sensei gears!" "..." "You're speechless! That's a good sign!" "Kai, what happened to you? You seem... different." "Says you." "Kai. Let me talk to Jay for a minute." "Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" This is bad. This is really really bad. "%+==\ &~+" "Ummm?" "/ ¤&/ %+==\ &~+" "Sorry, I don't understand. Bye Jay." "~\ \~'· =+&[+ ÷+" He...says? Before I hang up.

What happened to my friends? Kai's... different, I can't understand anything Jay says, Lloyd keeps going back to bed, and Cole hung up on me! No, wait, that last ones normal. I guess I should start swimming now... "ROAR!" Is that the dragon? No, it's... the laviathon?! I knew freeing it was a good idea! "Hi!" "Roar!" "Are you enjoying being free?" "Roar!" "I'll take that as a yes. Could you help me get to the Dark Island?" "Roar!" The laviathon roars, grabbing me with a tentacle and swimming to the Dark Island.

**I am REALLY bad at updating! Please don't hate me! Review instead!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Poor Lloyd

**Here's another chapter! I know, I know. It took me long enough.**

**Lloyd P.O.V**

Am I in the underworld? These guys are acting nightmarish! And like skeletons. "Lloyd? Lloyd!" Cole calls, walking into the room that I'm trying to walk out of. "Stay back, Cole! Stay back!" I cry, holding my hands up to defend my self from whatever stupid tealoss did to him. "Lloyd, stop it! I haven't been driven to insanity. _Yet_. So, before we both do, do you want to help me stop the others from being extremely annoying?" "Sure! What do we need?" "Some rope, chairs, duct tape, a net, and two really big hoses." "Umm, alright, that's a weird list." "This is a weird situation! Go get the stuff, slave!" Uh oh. I better get some extras too, it looks like Cole's next.

I'm jealous of Nya! She's off doing whatever, while I'm here taking care of people who were annoying enough before this whole... I don't even know what to call it! I've got a bunch of random soaking wet people, who want to buy Kai's creepy Sensei things, running away because I sprayed them both a hose, Kai's actual creepy Sensei things in a net locked in a closet under the floor, Kai himself tied to a chair with his mouth taped shut, Sensei Wu tied (and duct taped) to the ground, Jay with, like, 29 giant rolls of duct tape taped to his mouth, and King Cole. Because, apparently, Cole's the king now, and I'm his slave. Good thing I bought this extra lock so I can lock him in the closet! "Hey, your highness, come into this closet for a second." "Why, slave?" See? I told you, didn't I? He calls me slave! Why am I talking to myself?! "There's cake!" "Alright, Lloyd! I love cake! Who made it? I hope it was Zane! He makes good cake! And, well, every other food too!" What? He was normal there for a second! Well, I still need to lock him in before he tries to get me executed.

And that's exactly the reason I do not feel bad for Zane! He's not being drowned in crazy people who he thinks of as family, but they think of him AS A SLAVE! And who are so close to escaping I- err, _he_ could cry! But he _is_ going to the DarkIsland to get a measly pot of tea... eh, that measly pot of tea will solve _my_ problems, and that's all that matters to me! Because I'm a _great_ person!

**Here's a short chapter of what Lloyd thinks about all of this right about now! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Villian Guy!

**Sorry I was gone forever! This chapter was longer, but then I realized that it was the chapter before this one and this chapter combined, so I had to fix it and now it's shorter. Sorry!**

**Zane P.O.V**

This is - interesting. Being carried away by a leviathon. I hope that we will be at the Dark Island soon, because the laviathon swims with its tentacles, and it's also holding me with a tentacle, so I am constantly being pushed back and forth through the water. It's kind of making me dizzy. Not only that, but I can't move my arms, or any part of my body for that matter, because the leviathon is holding on unsually tight. I think I'm going to regret going with the leviathon. At least I have a little time to think about this whole tealoss thing. And why it hasn't happened to me or (hopefully, still) Lloyd. It's kind of suspicious, but I'm sure there's a logical explination for this, and the leviathon's strange (at least, I _think_ it's strange) behavior.

**5 Hours Later:**

I stand corrected. This isn't logical _at all_! Why is it_ never_ logical?! "_WHYYYYY?_" Oops. That last one was out loud. "Hello, ninja." "Why are you alive?! Why why why?" I ask the long-dead villian. "Who in Ninjago _doesn't_ avoid death?" "You have a good point there, but you were different!" "Your father avoided death, your_ sensei_ avoided death, the _Overlord_ avoided death..." "What?! He did?!" "I never said that." "Oh. Ok." "_*phew*_ Anyway, I captured you!" "No, really? I didn't noticed the _chains_, or the gigantic _laser-cage_ taking up half of the room!" "You ninja are so stupid." "Yeah, _we're_ the stupid ones." "Yep. Now what's your secret plan? Tell me or I'll torture you!" "I think you're already doing that." "What's your plan?!" "What plan? The one to go get tea?" "Don't be stupid with me, ninja!" "That's your job." "Fine. Be that way. Let's see how you like this!" The villian says, pulling a switch, and setting me on fire. **(Everyone _electrocutes_ Zane! I did something different!)** "Ahhh! I really hate you!" "Hate is a strong wo-" "Don't even finish that sentence." "Ok, I won't finish my sentence. I'll finish_ you_ instead!"

**Can you guess who the villian is? He's supposed to be dead! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Samukai

**I updated really quickly this time! Woo hooooo!**

**Zane P.O.V**

"Why? I didn't do anything to you." "I'm _Samukai!_" Samukai shouts, stating the obvious. "I knew that. _Everyone_ knew that." "You didn't let me finish. You ninja ruined my life! You ended my life! And I didn't even have a life before you ended my life, so it's not even possible! But you _still_ did it!" "But that was your fault. You betrayed Garmadon. Then you exploded. How did_ I_ affect that?" "That's it!" Samukai, who I successfully (accidently) irratated, screams, grabbing duct tape out of nowhere. "Was that in your pocket, becau-" I ask, getting cut off by Samukai putting duct tape over my mouth. "Now shut up." Samukai says. He's not being sarcastic, so I roll my eyes because I can't talk. It's not like I can just decide _not_ to shut up. Darn it. I'm over thinking things again. The others think I do that a lot. I think. "Well, that's true, but none of the other villians like you either. My army, and I heard about the serpentine and the stone army. And the _nindroids_." Samukai argues, saying the last part in a whisper. "I just glare at him, while he waits for a response. "Are you going to say something?" "_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_" I shout, because that's the only thing I can say. "Oh. Right. Duct tape." Samukai remembers, pulling the duct tape off, and causing pain that I didn't know would happen. "Ow," I mutter, "Just so you know, Samukai, you're the only skeleton that hates us, Pythor's the only serpentine that hates us, but he's dead-" "For all you know." "Ok then. Also, Dareth made the stone army help us, so you might want to find a new hobby. Oh, and _I'm_ the _only_ nindroid, and I hate to break it to you, no I don't, but I don't hate myself. Much." "Ok. I'll take you to the Dark Island myself. I'll start a taxi-boat business. That'll be my 'new hobby.'" Samukai grins evilly, shoving me in a boat and locking the door. This is part of an evil plan, and I can prove it. Why else would Samukai have a taxi coloured boat parked in front of a prison **(yes, the same prison as his father)** in the middle of the ocean?

**Lloyd P.O.V**

"Lloyd I'm trapped in the middle of the ocean in a boat with Samukai heading to the Dark Island." Zane says on the phone, but I'm still not sure how he has contact to the phone. "Nice try Zane, but you can't fool me." "What am I fooling you with? I'm telling the truth, Lloyd!" "I'm sorry, Zane. Samu-Kai is a great nickname to bug Kai with, but sadly, he's here with me. Bye Zane." I sigh, wondering why Zane's telling jokes at a time like this. Of course, it could be a secret code between him and Kai, because it has Kai's name in it, but I can't ask him because he's crazy! And I don't want to call Zane back! He's way too boring! And I'm not kidding. He is. Always. Everyday. Unless his funny switch is on. Then he's fun! Too bad he doesn't put it on very much. And since he's not here to be forced to put it on, I'll have to make my own fun! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Just like when I was a kid! Mwa ha ha ha ha! My evil laugh could use a little improvment though...

**Thank you to everybody who reads this story! Especially Zane's Girlfriend, because she reviews a lot, and she's awesome! Actually, she's the only one who's reviewed recently... Except for the also awesome guests, iggy101 and Guest. Also, everyone was right about Samukai! Good job, everyone! Please review! By the way, does anyone like the nickname Samu-Kai I just thought of that because Samukai has Kai in it...  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8 - Lloyd's Lost It

**Sorry about the delay. I made this chapter a little longer than it was going to be, to make up for it. And thank you for the reveiws, everyone! I love them!**

**Zane's P.O.V **

Guess this one is on my own. But we're never alone! Ever. Whether we like it or not. I guess all I can do now is die. Or wait. I'll choose wait. Although, it could take awhile.

"**10000000000 years later:**"

"Really? No it's not. Don't listen to _it_, Overlord." Samukai says, bowing to the multicoloured shape in front of us. "I am _not_ an it! And it feels like it has. "Shut up." "Hmmm. No thanks. I'll pass." "Ok fine. Let's do it _the_ _hard way_." The Overlord growls in his scratchy voice. "What? Do what the hard way?" I ask, getting stabbed in the stomach and watching sparks fly. "Um, was that nessacary? I'm just going to leave that sword in there, and pretend that I am not in pain." I wince, looking at the sword that's _literally _going right through me. And it hurts! _A lot! _"Ok! You have _stabbed_ me! Now, will you please _just let me get some tea!_"I scream, earning a hard glare. Well, this is just great. I'm going to die trying to get _tea_ for my crazy friends.

**Jay's P.O.V **

"==\} ~\!" **("Lloyd no!") **I scream, as Lloyd starts tying everybody up and hanging them over a pool of sharks. "I'm going to pretend you said 'Yay Lloyd! Great idea!' Ok?" Lloyd grins, finishing up tying Kai, "Who's next?" "N\!" **("No!") **I scream, half of it being a normal word. "Hmm. You were almost normal there Jay. I'll save you for last!" Lloyd laughs, grabbing Cole. Man, he must have lost it! We've all lost it. Does that mean Zane lost it? "I better hurry. The sharks are getting hungry! Who here tastes like candy?" Lloyd grins, going crosseyed. "Jay? Do _you?_" He asks me. Voice, please don't fail me now! "÷÷÷÷, ~\." **("Ummmm, no.") **Darn. Well, he's not done with Cole, so thanks to Lloyd's horrible knot skills, I'm not going to get eaten by sharks! Well, if Zane decides to show up with some tea! I want everyone to understand what I'm saying! I also don't want them to be insane! I also want Nya! Where are you Nya?! Hmmm. I need to think about this. Where was the last time I saw Nya? I remember now! She was sneaking down the street! I probably should have stopped her. "==\} ! / %&[+ ·\ (/~ ~}&! =+· ÷+ )\!" **("Lloyd! I have to find Nya! Let me go!") **I scream, but he just looks at me with crazy eyes. Perfect. That's just perfect. Lloyd's literally gone crazy. And, of course, _he's_ got all us tied up. I'm the only sane one, but no one believes me! They just think I'm blabbering symbols everywhere! Which I am, but it's the inside that counts, right? I guess I should find a way to escape, if I want to find Nya. I could bite the ropes. No, that wouldn't taste good. Beg Lloyd? No, he wouldn't understand what I'm saying. Write to Lloyd? No, my hands are tied. Somehow communicate to Lloyd? No. He's crazy. Maybe I should ask Zane. Wait a minute. He's not even here... Well, I could use this knife in my pocket, but I doubt it will work. I grab the knife, then put it against the rope, as it easily slips out of my hand. "]%&·? ]%}?! ÷$, ¤· ^/ #~/(+!" **("What? Why?! Dumb, stupid knife!") **I exclaim, accidently standing up. As soon as I stand up though, the ropes just kind of fall off. Wow. Once again, Lloyd has _really bad _tying skills. You'd think he'd be better, considering that he's been tied up so many times. Oh well, time to escape! "Where do you think you're going, Mister Jay-Jay?" Mr. Crazy asks me, eyes open wide, and, well, crazy. "\· \( *&§} ·\]~, ÷/¤+ ==\} ==\} !" **("Out of crazy town, Mister Lloyd Lloyd!") **I smirk, jumping out of a conveniently open window. Also, forgetting that we're on a flying ship that's really high in the air. Hmm, not my best plan. But not my worst either. I mean, I could've stayed in the bounty, right? That would've been _much, much _worse. In all seriousness, he probably would have either A. Cut my head off, B. Fed me to a shark, or C. Fed me to Sensei. Because I could swear he would eat me. He seems the most effected, so it doesn't suprise me that Lloyd's gone completley off the deep end. They are realated, after all. Sensei and Kai's dad were (according to Sensei. You never know with him) friends. That could mean that Kai's dad drank a lot of tea (I think that Sensei's the reason that us ninja drink tea too...), so Kai might have inherited that too. Wait! Am I saying (well, thinking) that Lloyd and Kai _inheirited_ tea drinking? What am I, insane?! Wait. I probably am... But it is always a possibility. Lloyd and Kai are the craziest. Other than Sensei Lunatic, of course. Cole just thinks he's the king, and I just don't speak letters. There's nothing wrong with not speaking words! It's _ok! _Anyway, I don't know about Zane or Nya. Do nindroids even get affected by tealoss? I hope not. If they do, everyone will be crazy - forever! Or at least a week. But it will feel like forever. Because, again, _they're crazy!_ And then, we'll get arrested for stealing tea, and murdering the cashier at the tea store! Can you imagine people, let alone _ninja_, turned insane by tea cravings, going into a tea store after being deprived of tea for a week?! We'd be in jail forever! Speaking of Nya, (I'm _ALWAYS_ thinking about Nya. Always) if she's Kai's sister, which she is, seeing Kai's madness, how crazy will _she_ be? I'm going crazy just thinking about all this! And yet, a small part of (ok most of) my brain is also thinking about Nya. At the same time.

**Did you like that chapter? I hope you did! But I have to go now, because it is midnight. Please review! Oh, and here's a list of the symbols that replace Jay's words in the story. I know I already translated, but I thought you might be curious. And the first chapter that has Jay symbol-speaking doesn't use this! I hadn't made this yet! So don't try to translate it! But (I think) everything else works. Goodbye for now!**

**& is A**

**$ is B**

*** is C**

** is D**

**+ is E**

**( is F **

**) is G**

**% is H**

**/ is I**

**- is J**

**# is K**

**= is L**

**÷ is M**

**~ is N**

**\ is O**

**^ is P**

**¿ is Q**

** is R**

**¤ is S**

**· is T**

** is U**

**[ is V**

**] is W**

**{ is X**

**} is Y**

**or § is Z**


	9. Chapter 9 - Hey, I'm Back!

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY! Ok, I have not (as you can tell) updated in a million years. Sadly, I updated faster than some people do, so it's ok. (I know, it isn't ok.) I just saw some reviews from Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, so I was like, "Oh yeah, this." Not that none of you were reviewing, that just happened to be the one (well, two actually) review/s that popped up in my email. Ok, this is long enough, and you all just want the story now! Sorry again! (Also, for the record, I cried so many tears for episode 34 of this show... I hope you know what show it is because if you don't you'll be very confused.)**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Pickles. PIckles. PICkles. PICKles. PICKLes. PICKLEs. PICKLES. _Pickles. __PICKLES._ _"PICKLES GUYS PICKLES." _I scream, for no reason at all. Well, I _am_ kind of hungry, but I'd rather not eat something green, because in this state I'd just end up feeding me to myself. No, I need to be around to feed my pet sharks and my pet Sensei. He hungers for flesh. I wouldn't mind trying it myself. Oh, what am I doing?! I have to stop myself! Well, no I should be the heroic green, err no, GOLDEN NINJA, and save Ninjago from my friends! Well, maybe later. This whole insanity thing is very fun, if you ask me! "Bring me pickles, Wolverine!"

**Kai's P.O.V**

"That's not Wolverine, that's Sensei Wu," I shout hearing the others think, yes _hearing_ them _think_, that I have gone into sanity, "The mascot of the Sensei company! Speaking of which, who wants a limited edition Sensei shark? They'll be even more priceless when they're full of ninja!" I announce, no one caring becuase they're chanting their own weird things about who knows what. The sanity is inside all of us, but the insanity is taking over slowly from the outside. Ooh, dramatic, good job Kai. Some of us are definatley going insane quicker than the others. _Obviously_ not me, though. I may be just the slightest bit hot-headed, but only because of my element. I'm mostly cool! Or would that be Zane...? I guess I'm hot than. Hmm, I can't put my finger on it but that doesn't sound quite right either. "Does anyone here think I'm hot?"

**Cole's P.O.V**

"No one on Ninjago does, peasant. Now untie me fools! OBEY KING COLE!" I guess I could make sense if you truly think about it. My dad is in the royal blacksmiths, and I'm his son. Kings are royal, royalty pretty much is kings. And queens, of course. Therefore, I'm the king of blacksmiths, and tealoss doesn't make me more insane, it makes me a genius. Not that I'm much more of a genius than I already was, because I'm the smartest guy on Ninjago! Other than Zane, though. I guess I'm the smartest human on Ninjago, then! "Hey, floating peasant with the long beard and sharp fangs, you must get the King Of Blacksmiths a cake! I demand you!"

**Sensei's P.O.V (Uhh, before you read this one I warn you, it could either be depressing, violent, hilarious, or a strange mixture because I have no idea how this part is going to end up. For all I know, this is the end of the story because he ate everyone, and you guys don't even know what happened to Zane. So, just be careful. This waring might even b a useless waste of space. But whatever. I'll stop now. Be very afraid!**

"Foolish ninja, I can predict the fuuuuuuuuutuuuuuuuuuuure!" "Oh yeah? Will I be getting cake in this 'future'?" "Will I sell my stuff even more? *gasp* I will, won't I?!" "Who will get eaten first? This is very entertaining, Wolverine." "In the future, flying monkeys will invade, and we will work together using the powwwers of INSANITY!" "Then what happens? All of the monkey's turn into cake and I evolve from king of the blacksmiths to king of Ninjago?" "What? Of course not, foolish fool, we almost get killed. THE ONLY TRUE POWER IN THIS WORLD IS THE POWER OF TEAAA! AND ONLY CAN ONE POSSESS THE TEA!" "WHO?" "Who?" "_Who?" _"Who?" "*facepalm* You all know you idiots I just told you! Now from now on, are you going to listen to your Uncle Wuclea, or am I going to have to grow wings and rip your throats out with my ears?" "OOH OOH RIP MY FACE OFF INSTEAD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UNCLE!" Lloyd yells loudly, and the only reason I'm not going to obey his wishes, which I happily would, is because we're actually related.

**Hmmm. You guys don't know. (Boys and girls are both guys when I say "You guys" because I don't want to have to write "You boys and girls." It's too long for me. Length isn't my thing...) You don't know ho can possess it. Well you might, I don't know. I was going to give you Zane, but my battery is dying, and it's 12:30... Aw, what the heck I'll give you Zane! But only because of what happened to him in the show. Actually, I lied, it's because he's my favourite. *has fangirl attack***

**Zane's P.O.V (Z-z-z-z-zane bro.) Wow. I am so sorry that I did that right there. No, no I'm not going to erase it I'm just going to apoligize. I'm sorry that you choose to read this. THANKS THOUGH! :D**

"Why do you want tea anyway, you worthless pile of junk?" The Overlord asks, but I can't tell if he is actually confused, or if he's mocking me. I can't really tell any of his emotions to be honest. After all, he doesn't have a face. "Because my friends want some, you worthless pile of, umm, Overlord...!" Ok that was pretty bad. Although, it was also kind of good, because he is just a pile of Overlord. Purply pink Overlord. And I am _definatley_ not telling that blob (if he's even that) that my friends are insane. He would take that to his advantage and kill everyone. Or just take over Ninjago, but that wouldn't be much better, it wasn't last time. "They want tea? You came all the way here, got stabbed, you're going to die, nindroid, because you're friends _wanted tea?_ Is that really worth it, or is this some team building excersize?" The Overlord asks, probably wondering why we were such idiots. But then he smiled an evil smile (he didn;t really, I'm just imagining that he did. He probably would me considering what he said next.) "Or your 'friends' just don't want to hang out or train or whatever you fools do with a piece od scrap metal?" Ok, ok. I know that's not why, because by now Sensei Wu has probably turned into either a vampire, or the Great Devourer, Lloyd is trying to eat everyone, Jay is looking for Nya wherever she is, Kai is trying to sell something that no one would buy, like bearded sharks, or Lloyd, Cole is demanding cake (but in a different way then he usually does), and they're all on the brink of murdering someone. Which will be me, if I even survive that long. "But that's besides the point," the Overlord continues, "I need to tell you something before I kill you. I have some tea. Would you like to buy some Overlord brand tea?" "Umm, wouldn't that kill me?" That guy is starting to sound like Kai... "Nope. And not only that, but it's a special tea that cures _tealoss_." The Overlord lies. Probably. "There's no such thing." "How do you know?" "Because Sensei Wu told me before-" I stop myself. I know what he's doing. "BEFORE WHAT, HMM? BEFORE HE SLIPPED INTO INSANITY! MWA HA HA! NOW I KNOW AND I CAN RELEASE MY FLYING MONKEYS!" "What? No. How do you know I wasn't going to say 'Before he ate a watermelo-' What? Flying monkeys? Where'd you get flying monkeys?" "Wouldn't you like to know? SEIZE HIM MY FLYING MONKEYS!" The Overlord screams, high fiving Samukai. Don't as how, I watched and I'm still not sure how. "I don't see any- Oh. Nevermind then." I say, looking at the probably hundreds, thousands would sound better, but there are about 300.4 flying monkeys coming down at me. And yes, yes I am still tied up, and there is still a sword sticking out of my chest, and_ yes_ I'm not sure which will kill me first...

**Ta da! No Jay for you today! Or Nya. But that will all come, just you wait. Oh, and whoever is still reading this, THANKS SO MUCH I LOOKED AT THE REVEIWS AFTER I FINISHED WRITING THIS AND YOU ARE ALL SO AMA-ZANE! I just really love inserting Zane into other words, but you don't get any more right now because they'll be in other chapters for you. Thanks for staying with this (**_**If**_** you did. Dun dun duuun.) and please review. Those are my drugs. So is Ninjago. I'm addicted guys help!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Lloyd's Christmas Song

**I'M ALIVE!**

**Overlord P.O.V**

Ha! That pathetic ninja thinks I'll just let him go get some tea? He can't even find the tea shop! Only I can find it! For I am the one and only SENSEI WU'S DARK ISLAND TEA SHOP CASHIER! I get paid, ok? Don't laugh at me. Anyway, I will never let him get tea! "Why do you want tea, foolish ninja?" "So my brothers and Sensei will stop being crazy." He replied calmy. "Why would you tell me that?! Now I want to give it to you even less, fool!" I yell at the white ninja, but he just stares back blankly. "Now that I know that, I can take over Ninjago! AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" I scream. Finally! Waiting all this time working at a tea shop, and my day has finally come! "I'll stop you,  
>Overlord!" I laugh hysterically. He really thinks so? "All alone? With a sword sticking out of your chest?" He nods. I laugh even louder and creepier. "Ok, if you insist!" I shrug, well as much as I can, resulting in the weak ninja getting into a battle stance. He jumps towards me, ready to attack. But he forgot one thing. "I'm a floating blob, fool." I smirk, not that anyone can tell, floating just over him so I can mock him. He lands on his face, pushing the sword out a little bit. I hope it hurts. br 

**Jay P.O.V**

"~}! ~}!" **("Nya! Nya")** I shout, wandering around outside. Where could she be? "~}, ]%++ + }\?" **( Nya, where are you?)** This is no use... she could be anywhere! Why did she leave us?! "/ LOVE }\ ~}!" **("I LOVE YOU NYA!")** Ooh that came out right! Well partially. One word. Still, better one word than no words! Wait, why am I even calling her away? She can't understand what I'm saying, she'll think I'm some insane person walking around screaming nothingness. With my adorable voice. I need a new plan to find her...

**Lloyd P.O.V**

There we go, they're all tied up! "I command you to put me down, peasant!" Cole screechs. "HA NO" I laugh, spinning him around in circles. "COLE, YOU THREW UP ON THE SHARKIE'S FACE!" I scream at that spinning CREATURE.  
>"Hey Lloyd, want some Sensei Ropes? They're 100000 times stronger and more reliable - the same age as Sensei Wu!" "SHUT UP YOU LUNATIC!" Man, these guys are crazy! "They're also Sensei proof!" Kai exclaimed, looking at Sensei who had broken free. "SENSEI HOW DARETH YOU?!" Sensei just looked at me, hissing a rainbow out of his mouth. "BAD SENSEI NO!" I scream in his face, tackling him. "Sensei Ropes? Buy them now, and I'll throw in a free Sensei Gag!" "Fine, Kai." I sigh, buying his Sensei junk and tying up Sensei. "SINGING TIME! DECK THE HALLS WITH SENSEI'S INSIDES! FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! TIS THE SEASON TO BEAT KAI UP! FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! LET THE SHARKS EAT COLE FOR DINNER! FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! ZANE WILL NEVER COME TO SAVE YOU! FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" I sing cheerfully.<p>

**I'll update everything else, don't worry. Please review! If you're still here.**


End file.
